72
by HananaHanaji14
Summary: Emang di jepang ada Hut RI. Anggap saja mereka semua mengikuti naskah author. Natsume diajukan Nishimura untuk mengkuti lomba balap kelereng disaat Natsume memikirkan youkai misterius.(eh maaf kalo gak jelas. Bad summary. Review please.)


Natsume termenung menatap jauh keluar jendela. Ia masih memikirkan youkai kemarin yang tiba tiba menghilang sebelum namanya dikembalikan.

Youkai besar datang kepadanya. Ia menawarkan diri untuk melindungi Natsume hingga Natsume mau mengembalikan namanya.

Tentu saja saat itu juga Natsume berniat mengembalikan namanya. Bukunya sedang mencari nama youkai itu ketika tiba tiba suara aneh muncul dari luar.

Youkai tadi langsung melesar entah kemana. Kata Nyanko, youkai itu memiliki kekuatan yang besar sehingga ia bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan kebencian setipis apapun. Mungkin ia mencoba melindungi Natsume.

Itulah hal yang membuat Natsume lesu. Ia terus memikirkan keselamatan Youkai itu.

Ia mendesah panjang. "NATSUME!" Nishimura yang berdiri di belakang Natsume teriak tiba tiba sambil mengacungkan tangan. "Hmm... yups. Natsume kun memang cocok." angguk Sasada kemudian menulis nama Natsume di papan tulis.

"Eh, tunggu. Apaan?" Natsume langsung berdiri kaget. "Jadi... 'kan gak ada yang mau lomba kelereng... jadi Nishimura mengajukanmu..." ucap Sasada.

"Lah, sih?" Natsume protes. Ia langsung menatap Nishimura yang malah senyum dua jari. "Lah? Lah?" cuma itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Natsume.

"Emang Natsume mau lomba masukin paku?" grin Sasada sukses membuat Natsume merinding. Ia tak habis bayang harus melakukan gerakan itu. "Uh..."

"Nah. Besok pada pake dresscode kelas ini... hm... baju merah celana putih yak!" kata Sasada.

"Eh, jangan. Putih tuh cepet kotor!" protes salah satu temannya.

"Baju merah celana hitam. Atau abu abu?"

Diskusi terjadi. Dan kesepakatan mengatakan baju merah celana abu abu. Natsume meringis membayangkan bagaimana ia mengikuti lomba besok.

Semua menaati dresscode yang sudah ditentukan. Dan lomba lomba pun dimulai.

Ada lomba masukkan paku ke botol.

Lomba makan krupuk, diikuti Nishimura ternyata.

Lomba membau bahan masakan, Sasada yang ikut.

Lomba menghias rambut, Taki bersemangat sekali...

Kira kira Kitamoto dan Tanuma ikut apa ya?

"Lomba balap kelereng. Sesuai hasil undian, sesi pertama. Kelas 1 - 5, 1 - 1, dan kelas 1 - 3."

Ugh. Natsume ingin lenyap. Tapi ia dipilih. Ia menggigit sendok sambil mengeluarkan kelereng dari kantong celananya.

"Natsume?"

"Tanuma?"

Mereka saling tatap dan menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan mundur loh." tawa Tanuma. "Aku juga. Aku akan melakukan sebaik mungkin." balas Natsume.

"Waduh. Natsume vs Tanuma nih." gumam Nishimura khawatir.

Taki malah menyiapkan kameranya.

"SIAP..."

Semua peserta menaruh kelereng di atas sendoknya.

"MULAI!"

Mereka maju bersamaan. Natsume yang berada di paling pinggir lintasan lomba melihat youkai besar yang kemarin ia lihat berada dekat sekali dengan lapangan.

"Dia kembali!" batin Natsume senang sambil terus maju, namun matanya memperhatikan youkai itu.

"Dia punya kekuatan yang besar."

Deg.

Seketika Natsume menyadarinya.

Tanuma 'kan tak kuat dekat dekat youkai. Apa lagi berkekuatan besar.

Ia diam diam melirik Tanuma. "Semoga kau baik baik saja." harap Natsume.

Dan... Bang!

Tanuma menjatuhkan kelerengnya sambil memegang kepalanya sakit. Natsume menyambar sendok dan kelerengnya dengan tangan kanannya dan mendekati Tanuma. "Tanuma!"

Beberapa penonton ber-huuu ria. Beberapa lainnya teriak teriak gak jelas. Natsume tak peduli. Sahabatnya sedang sekarat. "Mau kubawa ke UKS?"

Beberapa kakak kelas membawa Tanuma ke UKS. Natsume menghampiri youkai tadi.

"Kemari. Ku kembalikan namamu." kata Natsume lembut.

Youkai itu menurut dan mengikuti Natsume ke belakang sekolah. Di sana, ritual pengembalian nama berjalan mulus.

Sesudahnya, Natsume ke UKS. Ia melewati lapangan dan melihat Kitamoto berada di tengah lapangan.

Kitamoto ternyata mengikuti lomba tarik tambang, lomba terakhir.

"Sehabis ini aku harus minta maaf sama teman teman..." pikir Natsume bersalah.

Ia menghampiri Tanuma yang sepertinya mulai membaik. Lalu ia menghampiri teman temannya berada.

"Uh... teman teman... maaf. Gara gara aku kelas kita kalah di lomba balap kelereng..."

Semua menatap Natsume. Natsume bergidik.

"Santai aja kali." kibas Nishimura.

"Mendahulukan teman dari pada lomba. Emang bukan perilaku yang baik?" tanya Sasada.

Nishimura merangkulnya. "Kita coba lagi tahun depan, oke?"

Natsume perlahan tersenyum. Matanya menyipit. Dan rona muncul. Ia bahagia mendapat teman teman yang baik. "Terima kasih, semuanya."

"Hahaha.. kalem bos!" tawa Nishimura.

.

.

The end

.

.

Nah eta.  
Ga jelas.  
Bikin dadakan.  
Bikin sambil nunggu giliran lomba.  
Sorry gaje.

Disclaimer : Midorikawa Yuki yang punya. Kalo saya yang punya bakal ancur ni anime.

Dua kali kubuat fic dalam rangka HUT. Satunya mah di fandom sebelah.  
Fandom dgrayman. Judulnya "Flap Your Wings."  
Sasada :#gplak. Promosi aja lu thor  
Suka suka gwe yak...  
Mo publish saat udah slese (09 : 59) malah internet ga mendukung. Di sekolah ga ada 4G.  
Jadilah nunggu pulang wkwkwkw.  
Oke deh. Pasrah mo review ta nggak...  
Bye bye~


End file.
